<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Communication by Phok</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567628">Communication</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phok/pseuds/Phok'>Phok</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Art of Love [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hazel is a Jason Grace Stan, M/M, Meet-Cute, Meeting the Parents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:22:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phok/pseuds/Phok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Thrilling Conclusion to The Art of Love series. Or, otherwise known as, Jason meets the family, and Nico makes a bold decision concerning their relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Art of Love [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Communication</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tell me again how you didn’t know you were dating the Jason Grace.” Nico’s father asked. The ghost of a smile tugging at the edges of his lips. </p><p>Nico sighed. It was so embarrassing. Telling his father and sister about Jason meant explaining his faux pas, which was hilarious for them, and trauma-inducing for Nico. </p><p>“I already told you,” Nico began setting down the fancy china plates on the dining table. “I don’t watch that many movies and I didn’t realize the reason he was being so flighty was that he was famous.” </p><p>“Hmmm, and you seriously had no idea?” Hades asked with a teasing grin. </p><p>“None at all,” Hazel said, bringing in a large bowl of salad. “To be fair I think Jason was perfectly fine with him not knowing.” </p><p>“And why is that?” Hades asked, from his spot at the table. </p><p>“He was worried I’d run away, or something equally stupid,” Nico said grumpily. </p><p>“And he thought Nico knew,” Hazel added. </p><p>“I see,” Hades said, his eyes tracing over his son and daughter. “Well, I am certainly looking forward to meeting him this evening. How long will he be in town?” </p><p>Nico sighed, he was nervous, and he didn’t know why. His father was going to love Jason. “He should be in town for 6 days. He took an extra couple of days to spend time with me.” </p><p>“But Nico the idiot didn’t take the time off from work,” Hazel said. “So now Jason is just going to be waiting around for him all day.” </p><p>“Why didn’t you take the time off?” Hades asked, bouncing between his children with practice ease. </p><p>Nico huffed again. “Jason didn’t tell me he was taking extra time off until three days ago. So there wasn’t any time. Besides he didn’t ask me to take any time off so I’m sure it’s fine.” Admittedly, he was disappointed that he hadn’t known. But Jason said he didn’t want to get his hopes up in case the days weren’t available. His shooting schedule was a nightmare. </p><p>“I own the company, you could have just told me you needed the days,” Hades said rolling his eyes. “Silly boy.” </p><p>“There, it’s done. Take the time off.” Hazel said, sticking her tongue out at Nico. </p><p>Nico shook his head. “I can’t ask my team to give me two weeks’ notice and then just take days whenever I want.” </p><p>“Nico, you never take time off. You’ve been dating Jason for 3 months, he’s been coming back every weekend to see you. You’ve been calling him every night. It’s about time you two got to spend some actual time together.” </p><p>Hades hummed. “Hazel does have a point son, besides you should take some time off.” </p><p>Nico finished setting the table in silence and sighed. “I want to, but it feels like a bad time. I want to be fair to my team.” </p><p>“Are you nervous to be spending that much time with Jason?” Hades asked. </p><p>Nico shook his head. “No, not at all. I do want to take the days off. But I just…” He fell silent. He didn’t know how to tell his father that he was worried that everything was going entirely too well. He felt like he was just waiting for the other shoe to drop. </p><p>Luckily his father didn’t press, he just waited for him to work through his thoughts. </p><p>“I’m worried it’s all going too well.” It was such a stupid thing to fixate on. “We’re in a long-distance relationship, and it feels so easy. It’s supposed to be hard. It’s supposed to be a struggle and it’s not.” He took a breath. “I know it sounds like I’m whining about nothing, but I’m worried. Am I looking at this relationship with rose-colored glasses?” </p><p>Hazel smiled at him. “You’ve been dating for 3 months, I think the honeymoon phase is supposed to last for longer than that.” </p><p>Hades nodded. “About 18-24 months at maximum.” He supplied. </p><p>Nico rolled his eyes. “I just thought there would be more fights. Jealousy - anything.” </p><p>“Trust me the fights will come,” Hades said. “And it’ll feel like the end of everything, but you’ll figure it out. Relationships take effort, and from the sounds of it, you’re both putting equal amounts in. Just keep communicating, and making that effort.” </p><p>Hazel grinned at her father, turning to shoot Nico a giant smile. “See, it’ll be fine.”</p><p>Nico nodded and sat down at the table. “Okay, I’ll stop waiting for the other shoe to drop.”</p><p>“And?” Hades prompted. </p><p>“And I’ll take the next few days off.” Nico agreed. </p><p>“There you go,” Hades said, taking a small sip of wine. </p><p>Nico smiled at him and then looked at his watch. “He’s due any time.” He pulled out his phone and checked it for any messages. “He got off the plane 30 minutes ago. So I’ll go start dishing us up.” He felt nervous, even though he saw Jason every weekend. He still felt so giddy when he saw him. Yeah, he was definitely in the honeymoon phase. </p><p>“Go for it,” Hazel said, fixing her hair in the mirror. </p><p>When Nico returned and started dishing up the food he caught her still primping. Her actions made him smile. Hazel had spoken to Jason on the phone but had yet to meet him in person. Unlike Nico, she was a huge fan of his work, and it was clear that she was eager to make his acquaintance. </p><p>Hazel took a seat at the table and smiled at their father. “Don’t worry, you’ll love him.” </p><p>Hades twirled the wine in his glass. “That depends on how he treats Nico.” </p><p>“He’s a gem.” Hazel said, “and as a self-proclaimed Gracious I can assure you he’s an amazing person.” </p><p>“What the heck is a Gracious?” Nico asked. </p><p>Hades scoffed. “How have you missed your sister talking non-stop about her favorite Hollywood actor?” He shook his head. </p><p>“He really is so dense.” Hazel teased. </p><p>Nico frowned. “What?” </p><p>“A Gracious is the name for hardcore Jason Grace stans. In other words, me!” She said laughing. “That’s why I laughed so hard at you when you told me. I talk about him all the time. I watch all his movies. Even Frank loves him. You just never pay attention.”</p><p>Nico frowned and opened his mouth to complain but shut it when he realized how true the statement was. </p><p>“She’s right,” Hades said unhelpfully. </p><p>Luckily Nico was saved by the bell. “Just - shut up.” He said fixing his clothes and patting his hair. </p><p>Hades laughed at him, and Nico frowned. “I said shut up.” </p><p>Then he promptly ran to let Jason in. </p><p>“Hello,” He greeted warmly. “How have you been?” </p><p>Jason was a sight for sore eyes. He was wearing a beautiful argyle sweater and tight black pants. For a man that had been on an airplane for over 19 hours, he certainly looked amazing. </p><p>“I’ve missed you,” Jason said, stepping into the house and greeting Nico with a soft kiss. “How was your work week?” </p><p>“Insane, but nevermind that. How was your flight?” </p><p>Jason shrugged. “It was fine, I got some work done, and spoke with my agent about a couple of domestic films. I’m not sure if they are a good fit, but I like the sounds of them.” </p><p>Nico beamed. Domestic filming sounded so good. “Any word on if you’ll be filming more movies for this franchise?” </p><p>“Sadly no, but I usually don’t know for sure. My agent said we’ll be doing a press junket though. Those are always fun, and equally exhausting. It’s a lot of travel though, so we’ll have to work out a visiting schedule when it happens. Luckily it won’t be for another year.” </p><p>Nico nodded, Jason’s line of work took some getting used to, but he felt good about how they were managing it thus far. Except that he couldn’t imagine how exhausting it was for Jason to be shooting an action film, and then traveling for over 19 hours just to visit him for 2 days. It sounded so stressful. Yet he never complained. </p><p>“My father and sister are excited to meet you,” Nico said. </p><p>Jason grinned and took a breath. “Good, I hope I can make a good impression.” He grabbed Nico’s hand before they entered the dining room. “Any warnings?” </p><p>Nico held his hand tightly and shook his head. “No, you’ll be great.” </p><p>“I hope so.” Jason smiled. He took another breath and then entered the room with Nico’s hand still clasped in his. </p><p>___</p><p> </p><p>“So tell me, Jason, do you usually go around asking out people who rear-end your vehicles?” Hades asked. His voice was smooth and devoid of any outward emotion. </p><p>Nico winced and shot his father an angry look. “Dad.” He said in a warning tone. </p><p>But Jason just smiled. “Actually no, but then again I don’t usually get rear-ended by beautiful people.”</p><p>Hades cocked an eyebrow but said nothing. His face betrayed no emotions, but Nico could tell he approved of Jason’s sense of humor at least. </p><p>“How romantic,” Hazel said, starry-eyed. </p><p>Nico rolled his eyes. </p><p>“It was less so, for my poor car.” Jason teased, but his eyes were dancing with mirth. </p><p>Nico groaned and Hades smirked into his glass. So far this was going better and worse than he hoped. </p><p>___</p><p> </p><p>“Then I told the director I already knew how to fence, but I had no idea,” Jason explained, moving the fork in his hand while he spoke. </p><p>Both Hazel and Hades seemed to be interested in the story, but Nico was hung up on how tired Jason looked. Oh, it was hard to tell, outwardly he looked fine, but he kept blinking, and taking long slow sips of his water. Something he only did when he was fighting off sleep. </p><p>The more he watched Jason, the more worried he became. Maybe there were problems in their relationships, ones he hadn’t noticed. </p><p>“So what did you do?” Hazel asked, completely entranced by his story. </p><p>Jason shrugged, “I watched 5 hours of Youtube videos and pretended I knew what I was doing. For some reason, it all worked out. I was shocked it went over so well.” </p><p>Nico scoffed. “That type of thing only happens to you, Jason. I tried to fake my way through a presentation and ended up forgetting the basics in front of 50 college students. It was the worst.” </p><p>Hazel nodded. “I’ll admit, I don’t have much luck in that department either. Faking it until you make it, isn't my strong suit.” </p><p>Jason laughed, “Don’t worry I have plenty of stories of times I’ve really biffed it hard. Leo says I’m lucky I like to laugh at myself - otherwise, I’d never make it anywhere.” </p><p>Hades tilted his head in confusion. “Who is Leo?” He asked. </p><p>“Oh,” Jason rubbed the back of his head embarrassed, “Sorry he is my agent and best friend. He’s amazing. We’ve been working together for years.” </p><p>Hades nodded, then took a sip of his wine and kept silent. </p><p>Nico thought he was enjoying himself, but it was hard to tell with his father. </p><p>“Well, tell us about a time you biffed it,” Hazel said, clearly enjoying learning more about Jason. </p><p>“Oh man, which one,” Jason touched the tip of his chin in thought. “Honestly, there are so many.” </p><p>Nico shook his head. Jason was a marvelous storyteller, and it was easy to get sidetracked by the gleam in his eyes. </p><p>“Alright, but promise you’ll never tell another soul,” Jason said to the room, leaning forward like he was sharing a secret. </p><p>“We promise, now tell us.” Hazel laughed. </p><p>Jason nodded. “Okay, but try not to think differently of me,” He grabbed Nico’s hand and squeezed it tightly. </p><p>Nico resisted the urge to laugh, Jason was so... overwhelming adorable at times. </p><p>“I was doing this epic battle scene with my co-star Reyna when I realized she was about to throw a brick at me. I knew it was supposed to hit me in the shoulder, but I thought a chest shot would be cooler, and more realistic.” Jason began his voice spellbinding to the rest of the room. “So I stagger to the left, only to step in a pothole and trip. Then the brick slapped me in the side of my head. Reyna threw it too hard because it was a real brick and it was supposed to land a couple of feet in front of me. So I ended the shot with a bloody head and a broken ankle.” </p><p>Hazel gasps and Nico shook his head. </p><p>“It turned okay, they ended up using the shot where I got injured in the movie. Since the blood looked real and it made the scene stand out.” Jason shook his head. “I won a golden globe for the effort, so I guess it worked out even if I did look like an actual idiot.” </p><p>Hades smiled softly. “That counts as a good story then.” </p><p>Jason blinked and swallowed back a yawn. “I suppose you could say that.” </p><p>“Tell us another one then,” Hazel said. </p><p>Nico watched the corners of Jason’s mouth tilt, and his eyes crinkle. </p><p>“Well, there was this one time when I -” Jason launched into another tail. </p><p>___</p><p> </p><p>After dinner, they gathered in the living room, where Jason seemed to grow more and more tired. Nico had to guess it was the jetlag. Which was just another reminder of the sacrifices Jason was making for them. They really had to talk about it, maybe they should extend their get-togethers to every other week. Just so Jason had some time to decompress. He looked exhausted. </p><p>“So do you have any embarrassing stories of Nico yet?” Hazel asked. </p><p>Nico groaned. He should have seen this coming. </p><p>Jason shook his head. “Well, there is one, but I think it’s best to stay between us for now. Instead how about I tell you about the time I pulled my groin muscle during a stunt. It was equally embarrassing and painful.” </p><p>Hades smiled at Jason openly, and Nico couldn’t have been more in love with him if he tired.<br/>
___</p><p> </p><p>“It was great to meet you both,” Jason said with a wide, tired smile. “Nico has told me so many wonderful things, and I was nervous and excited to make your acquaintance.” </p><p>“Don’t worry Jason, Dad always looks like he swallowed a lemon. It’s just his face.” Hazel joked patting her father’s shoulder. “He doesn’t mean anything by it.” </p><p>Hades rolled his eyes and Nico sighed loudly. </p><p>“Get out of my house.” Nico huffed. </p><p>Jason laughed, “I’m not worried, I have to admit I was expecting some sort of interrogation, so this was a welcomed variation.” </p><p>Hades laughed, and Nico shot him a shocked look. </p><p>“You’ve had too much wine, take him home Hazel” Nico complained, shoving his father out the door. “See you on Wednesday.” </p><p>“Goodnight Nico,” Hazel said, kissing his cheek warmly before dragging their father out the door. </p><p>“I love your family,” Jason said, kissing him lightly on the lips. “But I’m beat, is it okay if I go to bed early?” </p><p>“Of course,” Nico whispered, leaning forward and burying his face in Jason’s chest. “I’ll go to sleep with you.” </p><p>“Thanks, sorry I know it’s not fun to go to sleep immediately.” </p><p>“I think it’s less fun to work in the morning and then board a plane for 19 hours just to spend two days here. I can’t imagine how draining that would be.” Nico said, regretting starting the conversation after such a good meeting with his family. He had wanted to ride the high until morning when they could have that conversation over breakfast - but his damn mouth just wouldn’t let it be </p><p>“I’m not going to lie and say that it doesn’t get tiring - but Nico, I knew what I was signing up for when I suggested this arrangement. This isn’t the first time I’ve had long-distance relationships.” Jason said, blinking tiredly. He looked like he didn’t want to have his conversation at the moment. He rubbed his eyes and tried to stay focused. </p><p>“You look like hell, and you’re always tired. Drained even, and I didn’t even realize it. I’ve just been going on like everything is normal, but Jason you aren’t superhuman - you’re a mere mortal just like me. You can’t keep this kind of pace. At least not as frequently. I think it would be best if we stretched out the time between our visits. Maybe you could come back every two or three weeks.” He suggested. Hoping that Jason would see reason. It was probably pretty unfair to lay this on him while he looked like he was two seconds from passing out. </p><p>“I hear what you’re saying, Nico. But I can’t make any decisions right now, I’m too tired. Can we talk about this in the morning?” Jason asked. “If you want I can go crash at a friend’s place…” He said softly. </p><p>Nico frowned. “Why would you go to stay somewhere else? I’m not breaking up with you Jason, I’m just saying that we need to find a different solution.” He grabbed his hand and held it tightly. “But yes, let's talk in the morning, for now, we can sleep.” </p><p>“That’s good, I’m not sure I could handle you breaking up with me right now, or, ever,” Jason said, wincing at the depth of his admission. “Sleep would be good.” </p><p>“Then let's sleep,” Nico said tugging on his hand and heading towards the master bedroom. </p><p>Jason clutched his hand tightly and followed wordlessly. </p><p> </p><p>___</p><p> </p><p>‘You’ve found someone special Nico. I know you don’t need my approval but I’m giving it to you anyways. Good luck - my beautiful son.’ </p><p>Nico smiled at his phone and carefully plated the bacon and eggs. </p><p>‘Thank you, Father.’ He typed back, happy. He placed the phone face down on the counter and grabbed the toast from the toaster. He was happy that Jason had been able to sleep in. He could probably use the extra sleep. </p><p>He had to admit he was a little worried when he got out of bed and Jason slept on. His boyfriend was a notoriously light sleeper, always waking up at just the slightest of noise. However this morning, he hadn’t even stirred. It was alarming as well as adorable. Jason tended to mix everything with being adorable, it was like a superpower. </p><p>“What are you thinking about?” Jason asked, surprising him from behind. His voice was still sleepy and rough. Gracefully he clung to Nico’s back, wrapping his arms around his torso. He leaned over his shoulder and kissed his cheek lightly. “You look deep in thought.” </p><p>Nico smiled at Jason warmly. “Good morning, did you just wake up?” </p><p>Jason tucked his face into his shoulder and yawned softly. “No, I woke up with a call from Leo. I guess we have to do some reshoots for a movie I shot a year ago. So we needed to find time to get those in. Luckily that’s local so no long plane flight.” He mumbled.</p><p>Nico hummed softly.</p><p>Jason released him and headed over to the coffee pot, he fumbled a mug and poured himself a cup. “Then I got up and brushed my teeth, and headed to find you. Sorry I slept in so late.” He took a long slow drink and then scrunched up his nose and frowned. “I regret the teeth cleaning now that I’ve had coffee.” He admitted, squinting at the blue mug in his hand. </p><p>“I hope the toothpaste won’t hinder your breakfast,” Nico said. He walked over to the table and set the two plates down. “Come over here and eat.” </p><p>Jason smiled and joined him at the table. He drank his coffee, wincing for the first 3 drinks, and then began to eat his food. “Thank you for breakfast Nico.” He said warmly. </p><p>Nico ate his food and watched Jason, he still looked tired. Even with 8 full hours of sleep. A rarity for him. Generally, he slept between 5-6 if he was lucky. </p><p>Nico pondered his decision while they ate in comfortable silence. Once they were finished they cleaned up the kitchen together, then finally moved into the living room. Nico took a seat on the corner sofa and Jason snuggled up against him. Happily tucking himself against Nico. </p><p>“So, are we going to talk about last night?” Jason asked with a content sigh. “I’m sorry I shut you down so fast, it was insensitive of me. I’m not sure what I was thinking.”</p><p>“I think you were thinking you were exhausted. Which is exactly my point. I know you think your job means you have to do everything in our relationship - but it doesn’t. I don’t want you to run yourself ragged just so we can see each other every weekend.” </p><p>Jason was silent for a couple of moments, his breath was even and calm so Nico didn’t worry that he had upset him. Instead, he seemed to be pondering Nico’s words and listening to what he was saying. </p><p>“I spoke with my father this morning, and he agreed to a schedule change. Now I’ll be working 3 days every other week so that I can fly out to you on a Friday and return on Monday. I think doing that might make it easier with your crazy filming schedule.” Nico played with the edge of the sofa. The idea seemed perfect in his head, but he wasn’t sure if Jason would agree. He seemed to think he was the only person who had to put effort into their relationship. </p><p>His father had been right last night, they were both attempting to do their part. But it wasn’t until Nico took a hard look at it that he realized how much more Jason was putting into it. Sure it was Jason’s chosen career, but if Nico didn’t put in any of the work, how could expect their relationship to last. He didn’t want to feel like he was contributing the bare minimums, he wanted to do everything he could to meet Jason where he was. </p><p>After a couple of minutes of silence, he felt like maybe he missed the mark. Jason wasn’t saying anything. “Say something?” He asked, nervously. </p><p>“I’m just-” Jason started, his voice sounded strained and his breathing had picked up. He almost sounded like he was … crying? </p><p>Alarmed Nico sat up fully, accidentally knocking Jason away from him. “Oh no, I’m sorry I overstepped didn’t I?” </p><p>Jason shook his head and turned his face away from him for a moment. He seemed to be gathering his thoughts, so Nico waited. </p><p>“I’m so overwhelmed right now,” Jason said, turning to look at Nico. His blue eyes were shining with unshed tears, but he didn’t look sad. He looked rather happy. The tears gathered in his eyes sparkled like diamonds, and the flush a crossed his face looked unfairly attractive. “No one has ever - I know it's hard - I just” Jason seemed at a loss for words.  </p><p>Nico watched him, his eyes dancing with happiness. “So these are good tears?” He asked, stupidly charmed by Jason’s tears. </p><p>“Yeah, they are,” Jason said, blinking and letting the tears fall freely. He didn’t seem ashamed of them. “I’m just - overwhelmed.” He said lamely. He glanced down at his hands. “I know I can be a lot, dating me is a struggle at times. I’ve tried to make it less of a struggle for you because I’m already so helplessly in love with you.” </p><p>“Okay, first of all - you are not a struggle, I love being with you. And I want to continue being with you. Whether your job takes you to the North Pole or right here in New York. I’m in this for the long haul.” Nico didn’t know where he got some much conviction but it was very apparent in his voice. Almost embarrassingly so. </p><p>“And?” Jason asked with a large grin. </p><p>Nico swallowed thickly. “And - you love me?” He asked, feeling like an idiot. </p><p>Jason laughed, “Of course I do, how could I not? You’re so thoughtful, and beautiful. You make me laugh and I love that sour expression you get when you think something is unpleasant.” </p><p>Nico laughed, “Really you love my bitch face?” Jason was too perfect. </p><p>“I do, I love all of you. Even the one that glares at me as soon as I mention social interactions.” </p><p>On instinct, Nico glared at him. “Okay stop it, I love you too, and I want to make this work. Which means both of us, working together. Can you let me do that? Can you let me love you?” </p><p>Jason beamed at him, leaning forward and kissing him gently. He wrapped his arms around Nico’s shoulders and deepened the kiss. </p><p>After a couple of moments, they pulled apart. </p><p>“I would love nothing more,” Jason said pressing his forehead against Nico’s, eyes full of love. </p><p>—- New Zealand —-</p><p>Nico stepped off the plane with his carry-on in tow. After that flight, he was glad he’d managed to talk Jason into trade-offs, and a little miffed that he hadn’t thought of it sooner. </p><p>Jason was a saint for sitting through it time and time again. But at least now it was Nico’s turn to put forth the effort. </p><p>And what a crazy thought, normally Nico was the one in the relationship that had to make all the sacrifices. Now though, there was equality that he’d been lacking. </p><p>Maybe in the future, they could find a more permanent solution, but for now, their arrangement would work. </p><p>“Hey, Nico!” Jason’s thunderous shout had Nico snapping his head up in surprise. He hadn’t thought Jason would meet him at the airport. The plan had been to meet at the Hotel. </p><p>“What are you doing here?” Nico asked, moving through the parting crowd and embracing Jason fully. </p><p>He smiled like fresh rainfall. </p><p>“I was too excited, and our shooting session ended early,” Jason said, his fingers dropping to grab Nico’s luggage. </p><p>“I can’t wait for you to meet everyone on set.” Jason admitted, “But I thought we might start with a simple dinner and a nap.”</p><p>Nico couldn’t stop the grin from sliding over his face. Jason was like an excited puppy sometimes. </p><p>“I’d like that.” He admitted. </p><p>Jason leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. “Perfect.” </p><p>‘Yes, you are.’</p><p>Nico thought, boldly he snatched Jason’s hand and stepped into his side. “I took off the entire week, so we have plenty of life to spend together.” </p><p>Jason’s eyes sparkled, the stunning blue lighting up like electricity. </p><p>“Really?!” </p><p>“Yes, I thought it might be nice to spend more than a few days together,” Nico admitted. </p><p>“I’d love that!” Jason smiled. </p><p>Together they walked through the glass doors, and Nico was met with the glory of New Zealand. The sky was gorgeous and the green scenery was so beautiful it almost looked fake. </p><p>A warm breeze brushed over Nico’s face and he turned to Jason. </p><p>“I love you.” He said, voice soft and open. </p><p>Jason’s answering smile made Nico’s heart soar. </p><p>“I love you too, Nico.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I struggled with Nico's characterization for most of this series, because I wanted a softer less traumatized son of Hades, but I'm proud of the results. </p><p>Thank you all for reading this series. I had a ton of fun writing it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>